


The Trail

by Venus7Skeleton



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus7Skeleton/pseuds/Venus7Skeleton
Summary: This is MY viewing of the  Steven Bomb Episode, The Trial.I also used this for my Year 6 Narrative example, so, parts are missing or were left out and some characters names were changed.Each chapter is a new piece of paper irl, so it may be a little strange.





	The Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322353) by Kattie Mitroff and Paul Villeco. 



"I know my mum did something really bad, but whatever the punishment is... I'm ready!" Steven said aloud to nobody. He looked around the big, empty room. "Hello? I said I'm ready!" Steven walked around. "Come on! The punishments gotta be worse than this!" He sat back down, "Whatever you're going to do... will you just do it already...? " He said sadly, worrying about his friends. Suddenly, a blue gem walked in. She had crescent-shaped hair, a blue tuxedo on and severl floating screens around her. "I can't believe I got this job! I must be the unluckist zircon in the galaxy!" Said the gem looking nervous, holding the gem on her chest.

The now-known-as-zircon looked over at Steven, "Are... are you Rose Quartz?" The zircon said, looking confused.  
"Yeah... it's a long story..."  
"Then I don't have time for it! Argh! We only have this brief moment to prepare your case!" The zircon said looking at one of her screens.   
"Case? What's going to happen?" Steven questioned confused.  
"What did you think was going to happen, Rose Quartz?!" The zircon questioned angerily, "As soon as that door opens, your going on trial!" Just as she had finished her sentence, the door opened.


End file.
